Journey To Love
by RayRayofCali
Summary: Just my take on what I hope Frozen will be but without Elsa or Hans. It's really just the journey with Anna and Kristoff. Chapter 6 coming soon. SPOILER ALERT! ENTIRE MOVIE INSIDE!
1. The First Meeting

**A/N: FINALLY! There's a category for Frozen! It makes me so happy since I've been waiting since March for this to come out. I don't really know much about what is going to happen or how the movie is going to end but I really expect to see some AnnaxKristoff fluff in the movie. I really damn hope that Anna dumps Hans and marries Kristoff! THEY BELONG TOGETHER! Anyway, this is just a little story follwing Anna and Kristoff in the story. I haven't really seen it but it starts in the scene where they're both in the shop. I guess this is my take on what I want to happen in Frozen. I haven't really found that many spoilers but I'm going off of what I've taken in so far.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen, it would have come out sooner than this. Needless to say, I don't own Frozen or any of Disney.**

Anna was finally getting warmer. It was freezing in the dress she was wearing in the little shop she found in the woods. Right now, her only concern was finding some clothes that she could actually survive in. She wasn't like any other princess, and she occasionally looked over at the weapons of the shop. She picked up a sturdy axe and wondered if she could use this at some point when she would go find her sister. As she was making her way to the dresses, a big man, covered in snow, burst through the door.

"Oaken, what happened to Arendelle?" He said. Even though Anna couldn't see his face, she heard his voice and thought it was like hearing angels. But she couldn't think that way. She was going to marry Hans. She continued to look for a dress and found a blue and black one in her size with nice long sleeves to keep her protected from the bitter cold winter.

"What do I mean? Well, Oaken, I went to go sell the ice I just finished with in the north and when I came down, the whole place looked as though it were the norh pole!" the man said to the shopkeeper. Anna continued on and found a large, dark pink coat that she could wear over the dress. She made her way to the shopkeeper and set her stuff down on the counter but put the axe back and traded it with a dagger instead. "Excuse me, miss, I believe I was in conversation?" the man said to Anna. Ok, this guy needed to relax.

"Well, I was here first. And I'm a customer. Sir, can I purchase these?"

"I didn't notice you here at the counter!" He yelled back.

"Kristoff, she was shopping here before you came in."

"Yeah but you'd think a lady would be more considerate when other people are talking."

"HEY! I'm right here, you know! And listen here, buddy; I have a major problem right now that I have to fix!" Seriously, if she didn't go in time, she'd freeze to death and summer would never return.

"Oh, you want to talk about a problem? I sell ice for a living! And have you looked around you? I'm gonna go out of business!"

She struggle to keep her composure. This was funny.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"Oh, man, that is a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." She looked up at him and she could tell by his face that he was NOT amused. "Ahem, that's unfortunate."

"Yeah, as I was saying, Oaken, what am I going to do about this? I'm gonna lose my job and then I'll really have nowhere to go." Anna felt kind of bad for him. He just lost the thing that was keeping him and probably his family alive.

Oaken sighed.

"Alright, Kristoff. I have stables at my house. I have food. And until this winter ends, I guess you can stay there. You and Sven."

Kristoff was relieved. It wasn't a house but it was shelter.

Anna pulled out a little pouch with gold coins ready to purchase. But Kristoff stopped her.

"Um, what is a small woman like you doing with a weapon like this?" Kristoff held up the dagger.

"Oh you should have seen her earlier, Kristoff." Oaken spoke to him. "She was holding up an axe."

"OK, are you a murderer or something? No woman needs a weapon like that."

"That is none of your business, _Christopher_."

"It's Kristoff." He said, angered.

"Oh what does it matter? It's not like I'm going to see you again!"

"What's _your_ name?"

"It's Anna."

"Oh, ok, _Annie_."

Anna was ready to yell at him but Oaken stopped them.

"If you're going to fight, please take it outside!"

"But I can't go outside yet! I'll freeze to the bone! Sir, do you ave a separate room I can change my clothes in?"

"Sure, it's right there. Oaken pointed to the left of the shop and there was a door to a small room."

"Thank you."

"Ugh." Kristoff left and went outside. She could hear his voice still outside. "C'mon Sven. Looks like we have a place to stay."

Anna finished dressing and came out of the room. She purchased the clothes then looked around for something that would help her get to her sister faster. If she took the journey on foot, she would never get there. But then again, she didn't even know where Elsa ran off to.

Unfortunately, all she found were sturdier boots which she purchased then left the shop. She started in a direction that she didn't know where it led to. But it seemed to be a trail. She was walking along it as the snow slowly fell in her face. She heard something like hooves behind her. They were getting louder and louder. When she turned around, there was a sled. It looked like it was being pulled by a reindeer. It went by her so fast though. But it had a lantern on the back of it. That would surely get her to Elsa's faster! In a hurry, she ran as fast as she could to follow the sled.

**A/N: Hope you liked. Please leave comments, reviews, feedback, whatever you want to call it. Favorite, Follow, definitely follow. This story is not over yet.**


	2. Striking A Deal

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As I said, there is more to come. This is where Anna asks Kristoff if he can help her find her sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen...dammit.**

Anna was completely out of breath. She was sprinting down the trail to follow that sled. Just when she was ready to give up and face the fact that the sled wasn't going to stop, it stopped near a little shack. The person driving it got out and took the reindeer out of it's confines and led it to the shack. The person took off it's hat to reaveal blonde hair. Long for a man. She vaguely wondered if this was the same guy she met in the shop. But first she had to make it to the shack. She was walking for what seemed to be forever. Finally she started to get closer. When she did and could feel the heat of the fire, she also heard something. It sounded like the strumming of a lute and singing. When she looked around the wooden wall she was behind, there was the man, singing to his reindeer. She walked around the wall when he was finished. The reindeer noticed her first.

Kristoff finished singing and noticed that Sven was looking up past him. Kristoff turned around and there she was. The girl (that he didn't find at ALL attractive, thank you very much) that he had quarreled with in Oaken's shop. Kristoff always knew Oaken since he was around 8. After he was left as an orphan, he turned to Oaken who helped him through that hard time. Oaken was perfectly fine with letting him stay in his house but when Kristoff turned 14, he refused to keep living off of Oaken. He realized that he needed to learn to live on his own. He remembered his dad showing him how to harvest ice. So he went up north into the mountains and took that as his calling. He found a little house up in the mountains that he had built himself from trees nearby. But recently, when he came down from the mountains, no one would want to buy ice in the busiest season of the year in his job. Because the whole place was frozen over! So he went to Oaken telling him about his problems when this girl, standing in front of him now, came in and started angering him more than anything.

"What do you want, _Annie_? Why are you here?"

"Please don't call me that. I'm sorry." He was surprised. He didn't suspect her at all to apologize. He thought she was here to argue more.

"Um, you're forgiven?" He wasn't sure how to respond. Anna sat down on the hay next to him. "Are you lost?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She put her hands in her mittens. "I have no idea where to go."

"Well, what are you looking for?" Kristoff didn't know why he was taking pity on her.

"Well, it's complicated." She looked at him. "The thing is, I'm trying to get somewhere but I really only have a vague direction of where ... it went."

"Well, tell me what you're looking for. I know the mountains pretty well."

"The thing is that it's kind of a recent building." Okay, this girl was gonna have to be more specific. "Chris, look." She stood up and faced him. "I know how to stop this winter. But the thing is I might not make it in time. So when I saw you go by, I thought maybe if you do something for me, I could do something for you."

"And what is it you need me for?"

"Well, I can''t go there by foot. So I was thinking that maybe you and your reindeer..."

"Sven."

"Ok, Sven. That you and Sven could maybe give me a ride?"

"Um, that's asking a lot of a total stranger."

"Well don't you want to hear what I have to offer?"

"Fine, what would you give me in return?"

"Well, I heard you in the shop and figured that this was supposed to be the busiest time of year for you. So, when I get there, and all this winter is gone, you'll be back in business, AND, I can give you a place to stay."

"Uh...a place to stay?"

"Not with me!" She laughed. "No, I have plenty of money, I can get you a home for both you and Sven."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "So what do you say?"

"Well, this is very sudden. But, I guess we could start tonight."

She squealed then ran over and attacked him in a hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Then she ran over to Sven and gave him a big kiss on his forehead.

"I can't tell you how much I am grateful!"

"I think I can tell." He smiled very breifly. "What are we waiting for? Get in the sleigh."


	3. Beginning The Journey

**A/N: Well, already people are starting to like my story. Keep in mind, if you don't like spoilers, Just stop reading. Because I found all I could find. And also another thing. I'm writing this before the movie comes out. So, if I'm doing things wrong or in a different order than the actual movie to all my readers that are reading this after the movie comes out, don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I sure wish I did.**

Kristoff loaded the back of the sleigh with a couple blankets and some supplies they would need. Anna offered to help but he denied. He was very stubborn. But she didn't mind. She wouldn't complain since he was being generous by helping her out. Plus, she wouldn't admit it, but she thought he was hot while he was kind of showing off his strength by carrying everything. As soon as he was done, he got in and offered his hand.

"A girl doesn't need to be escorted thank you very much." She ignored his hand and got in the sleigh. As much as Kristoff hated to admit, she was just as stubborn as him if not more.

"Just being polite, Anna."

"Well, thanks but I'm not the kind that likes chivalry. At least not usually..." she trailed off thinking about how she did like it when Hans was chivalrous though. When they were both in, Sven starting walking at a fast pace to get them going.

"Ok, I don't like awkward silences just to be clear." Kristoff said. "So if we're doing this, tell me about yourself."

"Ok, My name is Anna, I'm shorter than my sister, uh, I'm a princess, and I'm trying to find my sister."

"Wait, you're a princess?"

"Yeah. How do you think I can provide you with a place to stay?"

"I just figured a rich family."

"Whatever. Oh! And I'm getting married to a great guy soon."

"Great guy huh?"

"Yeah, his name is Hans. And when we met yesterday, sparks were..."

"Wait a minute. Did you say yesterday?"

"Well...yeah."

Kristoff held in his laughter. Either they were arranged or she was living in some fantasy. Probably the latter.

"Ok," he said with a smirk.

"He's so handsome and sweet and..."

"Not that I mean to be rude or anything to this amazing story but...I don't like men. Or people actually."

"Ok then what DO you want to know?"

"Why are we looking for your sister?"

"Well, she's the one that caused this winter. And hopefully when we get there, I can talk some sense into her."

"Huh. And do you have any idea where your sister ran off to?"

"Just somewhere across the lake in the mountains."

"That's real specific, thanks. I know exactly where we're going now."

"Oh, shush it. She froze the lake and ran across it and that was the last I saw of her."

"Why'd she run?"

"I don't know. She's not very keen on me. She likes to shut people out. Me, especially."

"And what makes you think then that YOU can fix this? You're not scared?"

"She's my sister. She would never do anything to hurt me. At least intentionally."

"Uh huh. Ok. So why do you have the dagger then?"

"It's not for my sister. Just like she wouldn't hurt me, I'm not going to hurt her." She pulled the dagger and looked at it. "I figured if I was going alone, I was going to need a way to defend myself against the dangers I might face along the way."

"Not a bad idea." Kristoff replied. "Just let me know when you start to get tired ok. I have blankets in the back and it can fit the two of us. Unless you're more comfortable with me in the front and you back there."

"How about the other way around?" She asked while yawning.

"I guess that works. Sven needs his rest too." Sven slowed to a stop. "What do you say, Anna, wanna take a break for a little while to sleep?"

"Yeah." She smiled and nodded her head to the back of the sleigh. "Get in the back. And hand me a blanket."

"You could say please." Kristoff grumbled.

"Fine. _Please_, hand me a blanket."

Kristoff got off the sleigh and looked in the back for the blankets. He handed her two. One to sleep on and one to cover her. He cleared a spot on the back of the sleigh and did the same.

"Hey, Christopher?" She asked before laying down.

"Yes Anna?" He was too tired to correct her on his name right now.

"What happens if something finds us out here?"

"Anna, we're not fugitives. There's no reason for anyone to look for us. Now go to sleep."

"Wait, Chris?"

"What?" He was about to blow out the candle in the lantern when she interrupted him again.

"Sweet dreams."

"Oh. Same to you, Anna." He blew out the candle and laid down for rest and so did Sven, considering they both felt the sleigh move a bit and the antlers go down. Both of them were tired even though they hadn't rode for too long. Sleep took over, and both Anna and Kristoff fell into peaceful dreams.


	4. Wolf Chase

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking this so far even though I'm really just making up most of it besides the spoilers I've seen. But I'm guessing where everything is. There's been no spoilers on the ending so I'll probably make that up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

Anna woke up about an hour after her and Kristoff went to sleep. She heard something and was very afraid. There wasn't much of a moon that night but when she looked over the seat backing, she could make out Kristoff's sleeping form.

"Chistopher." She whispered. He didn't wake.

"Christopher," she whispered louder. She didn't want to be too loud but he was still sleeping. She grabbed her dagger by the handle and the point was up at the sky. She let go of the dagger and the handle bounced on his head and back into her hand.

"Ow!" He woke up. "Jeez, Anna, what is it?"

"I heard something in the trees."

"Anna, it's probably a squirrel. Go back to sleep." He was probably right, she figured. She put her dagger back and got comfortable under the covers again. _This blanket is warm_, was the last thing she thought before falling back asleep. Anna woke up again but this time it was arm arm shaking her awake. She slowly opened her eyes to a frantic Kristoff. "Anna, wake up. Quickly!" He whispered as loud as he could.

"Chris, you were right. It was probably a squirrel. Let me sleep." She turned over and faced the blanket under her. However Kristoff was having none of that. Kristoff, being as strong as he is, grabbed her and put her into a sitting position facing him.

"Anna, unless that squirrel was the size of a dog, it wasn't a squirrel." Now Anna was fully awake. "Give me your blankets." She handed over the two blankets covering her and Kristoff quickly wrapped the supplies in them. Then he made a fire with two sticks and lit the lantern. Anna was sitting in the sleigh waiting for him. As soon as he was in, they heard a snap. Anna looked behind the sleigh and Kristoff took the lantern to see better.

"Chris, what is it?" He squinted and saw about ten eyes lit from the lantern. His eyes bugged out and he shouted to his reindeer.

"Sven, go. Go!" Sven took off and the sleigh was moving at a fast pace.

"What are they?" Anna asked, scared.

"Wolves." Kristoff responded. Anna looked behind her again to see them catching up.

"Wolves?! What do we do?"

"Leave it to me. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten." Anna reached for supplies anyway.

"But I want to help!"

"No!" Kristoff shoved her back into her seat.

"Why not?" She asked skeptical.

"Because I don't trust your judgement." Kristoff said not really caring about it at the moment and focused on getting rid of the wolves. But now Anna was filled with anger instead of hate and focused on Kristoff instead of the situation at hand.

"Excuse me?" Kristoff moved her to the other side and kicked a wolf in the chest as it was about to feast into Anna.

"Who marries a man she just met?"

That did it for Anna. Anna reached in the back and grabbed his lute and held it as a baseball bat.

"It's TRUE LOVE!" Then she swung it at Kristoff. But Kristoff saw it and ducked. Right when he ducked, a wolf lunged where Kristoff was. Anna whacked the wolf with the lute and sent it flying backwards without even meaning to.

"Woah." Kristoff said impressed by a small woman that was able to do that. His state was quickly replaced as a wolf bit onto his sleeve and pulled him off of the sleigh. "WOAH!" Kristoff dropped the torch he had lit. But as he fell, Anna caught the torch in her hand and Kristoff held onto a rope dangling off the back of the sleigh.

"Christopher!" She yelled. Kristoff was really tired of her getting it wrong.

"It's Kristoff!"

"I knew that!" She said even though it was a lie. Two wolves bit into both his legs and he struggled to hold on. Anna reached the torch down to the two blankets that Kristoff was using. She lit his blankets on fire then tossed the torch at a wolf that wasn't biting Kristoff's limbs. She held the two blankets on fire above her head and yelled to Kristoff, "DUCK!" Kristoff looked up and saw the flaming blankets coming straight for him.

"AHH!" He yelled before ducking his head. The blankets knocked the two wolves off his body and he started climbing the rope up to the sleigh. "You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't!" She responded trying to pull him into the sleigh but he was about twice her weight. Kristoff got in the sleigh, perfectly fine. But then they both looked forwards to see a cliff that they were headed towards. There was another cliff on the opposite side, about 20 feet apart though. Anna leaned forward. "Get ready to jump Sven!"

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff yelled at Anna while he grabbed the other blankets that held their supplies and shoved it in her hands.

"Hey!" She yelled back, as she was shoved back into her seat once again by Kristoff. Kristoff picked her up bridal style and tossed her onto Sven.

"I do!" he yelled. He was still in the sleigh but cut off the reins to Sven. "Jump, Sven!" Sven leaped across to the other side and made it. The sleigh made it half way when Kristoff got on top of the sleigh and jumped from there. He very luckily made it to the other side holding on by just his arms and torso but his legs were dangling but trying to make it up the little bit of the cliff without falling. Kristoff looked behind him and saw the wolves stop but continue to bark and howl at them. Kristoff let out a huge breath in relief that they made it.

"Good job, Sven!" Anna got off of Sven and pet his head. "Who's a good boy!" she talked to him. Kristoff was angered.

"Don't help me out or anything!" Anna looked over and ran to Kristoff and pulled him the rest of the way up.

"Sorry, I figured you'd make it."

"You though I would make it?!" Krostoff was red in the face from anger. "You almost killed me twice back there!"

"Hey! One of those times I was trying to save you!"

"And what about when you tried to hit me with my lute!"

"Don't insult me then! And you would've survived a little hit with a guitar!"

"If I got hit, I would've been knocked off the sleigh!"

"Well the sleigh is gone now! Ok?" Anna started walking away but grabbed a blanket off of Sven.

"Where are you going?"

"If you're going to be like this then maybe I should just leave you alone!" With that, Anna walked into the woods. "You can forget about getting your job back and a place to stay!"

"Anna, get back here! There could be worse out there!"

"I'll take my chances." Then a noise from above was heard and Anna ran back to Kristoff and hid behind him. "What was that?" She asked scared. The noise came again and Kristoff looked up into the trees. Then he smiled.

"Anna, it's just an owl." Then he started chuckling at her fear. Anna got angry again and shoved Kristoff.

"Alright, wise guy, are we just gonna sleep on the snow if there's only two blankets and no sleigh?"

"Well, I guess so." Kristoff walked over to Sven and grabbed the other blanket. Then he turned around and looked at Anna on the ground. "What are you doing?" Anna had made a pillow made of some snow. Anna looked up at him.

"You got any better ideas?"

Kristoff walked over to her and held out his hand. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her off the ground.

"Here, try this way." He took her blanket and laid it on the snow. "Get on half of it." She did as he said and he took the other half of the blanket and covered her with it. She smiled.

"This is actually pretty comfy." Kristoff smiled at her.

"Good. I'm gonna look around a few minutes to make sure we don't have another accident. Sven will stay here with you while I scope it out." He started walking into the woods and didn't see anything so when he came back and saw just the owl, he looked in Anna's direction and said, "It's fine. There's no dangerous animals anywhere." But then he looked again and saw that she was fast asleep. Sven was sleeping next to her. Kristoff thought it was a little cute and he walked to Sven and grabbed his blanket and did the same thing with the blanket that he did with Anna. He looked over and saw their sleeping forms. "Goodnight, Sven." He looked past him. "Goodnight, Anna." Then he fell into a peaceful sleep that he wasn't awaken from all night.


	5. Meeting Olaf

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! OK! I didn't see the movie but now I know exactly what I'm doing with this story now. And why is that? BECAUSE THE FULL SCRIPT GOT LEAKED! :D So if you don't want the exact same thing as the movie, I suggest you stop reading now. Because this is basically the book version of it. So I may not have seen the movie but practically I did. Kristoff and Anna are so cute. Oaken actually threw out Kristoff in the shop. And, in short, Hans is a meanie-head. But it'll all end ok. It won't seem like it at first but it will be fine. ERMAHGERD! I'm just so happy that I know what's happening now! There were a few things wrong but I was pretty close. Oh gosh, you are gonna LOVE the trolls. And I say that because they're 'love-experts'. You'll understand when you watch the film. So even though this is the journey with Kristoff and Anna, there will be a bit more Sven and a bit more Elsa and Hans. Mainly cause Hans is a dick. I had my suspicions but now I know that he's truly a dick. And one more thing...SPOILER ALERT: ENTIRE FILM IS IN THIS STORY! That is all.**

**Oh and one more thing, I really think the beginning is gonna be like Les Miserables. The movie. Remember how it opened under water then it all like came to life and you see the ship and the prisoners pulling it? Well, as I read, theres a bunch of ice harvesters and it opens under water under the ice and then something is cutting through the ice and then it brings up above the water and the opening number begins with all those ice harvesters singing the working song. What irony, besides, Look Down, that opening song from Les Mis is actually known as the work song. So I find that kind of awesome. Also you get to see Kristoff as a little 8-year-old trying to harvest ice with a little Sven. I'm sure that that song is gonna be just as epic as Les Mis' opening number.**

**Disclaimer: I now own definitely nothing.**

Anna woke up to the sky still pretty dark but she could see the sun rising in the distance. She looked around and saw Kristoff still asleep and Sven sleeping next to her. She got out of her blanket and poked Kristoff awake with a stick.

"Mmm," Kristoff rolled over in his sleep still not awake. Anna dropped the stick then pulled on the blanket he had. "Hey!" he shouted now awake. "Anna, what are you doing?"

"C'mon. Good morning. Let's go!" Kristoff saw the sun start to rise in the horizon. **(A/N: Everything the light touches...)**

"Anna, it's barely dawn. Let me sleep!" He roled back over, facing away from her. Oh that did it. Anna woke up Sven. Sven didn't make a fuss, and she was grateful for that. Then Anna whispered in Sven's ear and Sven charged for Kristoff. Antlers pointing straight at him. Sven knocked him out of his blankets and launched him about 10 feet away. "AHHHHHhhhh..." Then a little crash in the snow was heard. Kristoff's head poked out of the snow very angry.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Anna yelled to him. "Now stop playing in the snow and let's get going!" Kristoff pulled himself out of the snowbank and stomped his way over to Anna and Sven. He marched up to Anna and got in her face.

"What is your problem?"

"We have to go. That's my problem. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can both get to our families and warm up." She put the two blankets on Sven, grabbed an apple out of the bag and walked away, starting to chew away. Kristoff took Sven's reins and started walking beside her. They continued on and found a clearing. They looked down on it and recognized it pretty fast. "Arendelle." Anna whispered looking at the frozen over location. Kristoff waled up to her looking at the kingdom.

"It's completely frozen!"

"But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?" Kristoff asked her with a questioning look. Anna faced Kristoff.

"Yeah," she said, a bit uncertain. "Now, c'mon. This way to the North Mountain?" She pointed straight ahead of her not knowing where she was. Kristoff took her hand and pointed it up to a terrifying moutain.

"More like this way." They headed in that direction and a few hours passed. Soon, they found themselves under a frozen over willow tree where the icicles were hanging from the many leaves that looked like Christmas lights. Anna was gazing at them in awe when Sven got a little tangled with his antlers.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful."

"Yeah, it really is beautiful." Anna turned around to face Kristoff and Kristoff faced her too. But who said that? "But it's so white, you know? How about a little color! Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..." Anna and Kristoff were looking around wondering who was saying that. Finally both of them looked at Sven. But Sven shook his head, telling them that it wasn't him. But the voice continued on. It was behind them. "How about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr...no go." They looked at each other then looked down at a little snowman in between them. Then it moved and looked at Anna. "Am I right?"

"AHH!" Anna screamed and kicked the snowman in the head. The head landed in Kristoff's hands. The snowman smiled. "Hi!"

"You're creepy." Then Kristoff tossed it back to Anna.

"I don't want it!" Then tossed it to Kristoff.

"Back at ya!" He then threw it back. The snowman was getting a bit dizzy.

"Please don't drop me." He said.

"Don't!" Anna yelled.

"Oh, c'mon, it's just a head!" Kristoff tossed it once again.

"No!" Then the snowman's body starting walking towards Anna.

"Alright, we got off to a bad start." Anna took one look at it and was completely freaked out.

"Ew, the body!" Anna threw the head at it to make it stop comng towards her. The head was back on top of his body but he just wasn't seeing things right.

"Wait, what am I looking at at right now? And why are you hanging off the earth like bats?" Anna finally got over herself and sighed.

"Ok. Wait one second." Anna crouched down onto her knees and put the snowman's head on the right way.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Your welcome."

"Now I'm perfect!" the snowam looked at himself. But Anna pondered for a moment and thought about it.

"Almost." She reached into the sack of supplies and grabbed one of Sven's carrots. She kneeled in front of the snowman again and stuck it in front of his face. But by accident, she pushed a little too hard into his head.

"Whoo! Head rush!" The snowman shouted a little.

"Oh. Too hard. I'm sorry! I, I was just...are you ok?" Anna was worried she may have hurt him or something. Kristoff kneeled down on the other side of him looking at him wondering how on earth it could walk around and talk. Meanwhile, the snowman had a huge grin looking at the small bit off carrot on his face.

"Are you kidding? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose!" He crossed his eyes to lok at his new appendage. "So cute." He said in a baby-ish voice. "It's like a little baby unicorn." Slowly Anna reached behind his head and pushed the rest of the carrot into his head so it poked out a bit more. "What? Hey! Whoa!" But then he looked at his big nose in wonder. "Oh, I love it even more! Alright, let's start this thing over." He took his focus off of his new nose and started conversation with Anna and Kristoff. "Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Anna smiled at him but then a memory came over her from when her and Elsa were little. She remembered Elsa making a snowan then making it talk in her own voice saying, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" And she smiled, knowing Elsa was probably his creator. "That's right. Olaf!" She grinned at him while Olaf still had his arms outstretched for a hug. Confused, Olaf continued.

"And you are..." He said, coaxing her name out of her. Anna didn't realize she hadn't introduced herself.

"Oh, um, I'm Anna."

"Ok," Olaf responded. "And who's the funny looking donkey over there?"

Figuring he was talking about the reindeer, Anna answered, "That's Sven."

"And who's the reindeer?" Kristoff dropped his almost smile and gave him a 'really?' look.

"...Sven." Anna slowly responded.

"Oh, they're both...ok. Makes things easier for me." He leaned a bit further to then when Sven tried to take a bite of Olaf's nose. "Oh!" exclaimed Olaf stepping back. "Look at him try to kiss me. I like you too!" Anna turned Olaf to get his attention. She had to know if he was made by Elsa. Then maybe he could help.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah, why?" Kristoff reached forward and took one on Olaf's arms trying to figure out how he was moving them. He looked in closer, inspecting his arm.

"Fascinating..." He said to himself.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"How does this work?" Kristoff mumbled again. But as he bend the arm to a 90 degree angle, it came back and whacked him in the face but not from bending backwards. Olaf did it himself. "Ow!" Kristoff shouted to Olaf. Olaf faced Kristoff and took his arm back and stuck it back into his upper body.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Then he went back to Anna. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why." Kristoff spoke to Olaf. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?" Olaf asked, excited. Anna nodded. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer and sun and all things hot..."

"Really?" Kristoff asked. "I'm guessing you don't have that much experience with heat."

"Nope." Anna chuckled. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

"Uh," Kristoff pionted a finger, about to tell him what happened to snow in heat. But Anna rushed over and covered his mouth. Olaf continued daydreaming about his summer dream and Kristoff whispered to Anna. "I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare." Anna glared at him in a menacing gaze and Kristoff shut up.

"So, c'mon!" Olaf started talking to them again. "Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf held onto Anna's hand and they walked off with a sort of bouce in their step. Sven followed behind them in the same fasion. Kristoff held onto the bag of supplies and looked at them as though they were crazy. But he followed behind them, just not as perky.

"Someone's got to tell him.." he said to himself as they were on their way.


End file.
